Un mauvais Dieu
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ce jour s'annonçait parfaitement réussi.


**Titre :** Un mauvais Dieu

**Auteure :** Crisa

**Genre :** General ?

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Attention :** Spoiler du chapitre 593 !

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour à tous ! Comment ça va, par chez vous ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop de soucis ! Chez moi, tout va bien, on écrit des fics, on jette des pages et des pages de texte qui ne conviennent pas à la poubelle, on réfléchit à l'avancement des 23 fictions en chantier qu'on attend d'avoir fini pour les publier ! Sinon, voici une petite songfic centrée sur Orochimaru, qui utilise la chanson Un mauvais Dieu de Manau. Je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter, elle colle parfaitement bien au personnage ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce jour s'annonçait parfaitement réussi.

_Voici l'histoire d'un dieu avide de pouvoir qui, après avoir semé le trouble sur terre,  
se fit enfermer par l'ordre sacré des druides de la tribu de Dana. _

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, un éclat de malveillance brillant dans ses yeux. Il avait réussi à infiltrer l'examen chûnin annuel de Konoha. Ça avait été ridiculement facile.

_Mais la prophétie raconte qu'il ressurgirait à l'aube du deuxième millénaire,  
enfermé dans les catacombes, son heure approche... _

Le village n'était plus ce qu'il était. Il avait bien fait d'en partir tant qu'il était encore temps ! Il comptait bien profiter de son excursion ici pour s'amuser un peu.

_Je suis le noir, le sombre, collé à toi ton ombre.  
Je suis l'aboutissement de ta vie. _

Il venait de repérer un autre trio de genins, faibles larves stupides. Il s'élança à leur poursuite, se réjouissant d'avance du plaisir qu'il aurait à les tuer.

_La fin, le trou de ta tombe._

Il joua un temps avec eux, s'amusant de la faible résistance qu'ils lui apportaient.

_Je suis ton pire ennemi, le cauchemar de ta vie,  
le temps qui passe et qui sourit devant ton agonie. _

Il ricana. Ils étaient pitoyables.

_En fait, le but de ma quête est de créer des tempêtes.  
Dans les profondeurs de ton être, je suis ton maître, le seul prophète._

Un fait attira néanmoins son attention. Le blond stupide était le Kyûbi et, chose plus intéressante, le brun était le dernier des Uchiwa. Il avait développé le Sharingan, bien qu'encore assez faible.

_Viens lire dans mes tablettes.  
Tu seras mon adepte, alors accepte, et devant moi baisse la tête. _

Sa langue pendait, effleurant son menton. Il lui faudrait le former et l'entraîner, mais il faisait une recrue de choix.

_Je suis un dieu qui dort dans les catacombes.  
Mon réveil sera furieux, tu verras comme je suis immonde. _

Un sourire sadique étira son visage. Il venait de choisir sa prochaine réincarnation.

_Maintenant ne perds plus ton temps.  
Va mon enfant du pouvoir des ombres rejoint les rangs._

Il se lança soudain contre le corps qui lui était destiné et le marqua au cou. Trois virgules identiques. Sceau maudit qui marquait l'appartenance de son porteur au Serpent.

_Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes, encore  
Une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde. _

Ni rien, ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Qu'ils osent, il les exterminerait sans aucune hésitation. Avec un plaisir plus que malsain.

_Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Les druides l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres. _

Il tuait, comme il respirait. Naturellement. Le sang giclait, il s'en délectait. Comme d'un vin légèrement sirupeux. C'était facile, trop facile.

_Je suis le mal, l'impur, le maître de la luxure.  
L'avarice et le sexe sont les piliers de ma culture._

Lui seul pouvait goûter à la saveur exquise de la puissance à l'état brut. Au bonheur provoqué par les cris et les pleurnichements de ses pauvres victimes innocentes qui le suppliaient de les épargner. Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Évidemment.

_Alors sois sûr, je serai vraiment dur, car telle est ma nature.  
M'opposer de toute ma haine contre les âmes pures, _

Il aimait ça, oh oui ! C'était comme une drogue dont il ne pouvait plus se lasser. Il aimait se sentir si fort devant ces âmes si faibles. Il aimait les voir se tortiller à ses pieds. Il aimait se sentir surpuissant devant ces misérables vermisseaux. Alors il blessait, meurtrissait, achevait. Avec une facilité déconcertante.

_Les hommes, les femmes, les enfants,  
À tous les opposants du pouvoir des ombres qui s'abat sur la terre maintenant. _

Le temps passait, la vie s'écoulait. Le temps ne devait pas avoir d'emprise sur lui.

___Car oui, comme dit la prophétie, les tablettes, les écrits,  
Ma lourde peine s'achève cette nuit, ça y est, s'en est fini d'attendre les siècles ont passé. _  


À présent il était mort. Enfin, c'était ce que tout le monde pensait.

_Je n'ai pas su apprendre à bien me contrôler.  
Ma haine est comblée et je suis énervé._

Il était là, à l'abri des regards. Caché en ses disciples. Et le plus puissant de tous s'apprêtait à le faire revivre.

_Les humains vont comprendre la colère d'un dieu du passé. _

Il se releva. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent en un rictus moqueur. Il se sentait surpuissant, défiant la mort avec aisance.

_Ça fait déjà tant déjà d'années que je suis enfermé, _  
_que l'on m'a condamné à errer comme damné. _

Pour toujours, il vivrait. La Faucheuse ne l'emporterait jamais. Il était plus fort qu'elle.

___En enfer, à quelques pieds sous terre sans aucune lumière.  
Dans le royaume des ombres où règne Lucifer. _

Finir simple cadavre abandonné sur les restes d'un champ de bataille, une épée plantée en travers du ventre, c'était bon pour les autres. Pas pour lui.

_Voilà, ma haine est si forte contre les hommes de foi  
Qui ont osé claquer les portes fatales du mal, _

La mort, il connaissait. C'était comme une vieille amie. Il la côtoyait, flirtait avec elle, mais jamais ne la rejoignait. Il était au dessus de ça.

_Inscrits sur une dalle les mots magiques des druides  
qui m'ont servit de pierres tombales. _

Les hommes sont mortels, mais lui ne l'était pas. Pouvait-il alors s'appeler "homme" ? Qu'était-il vraiment ? Il était persuadé d'appartenir à une race supérieure, une élite. Il avait pour mission d'exterminer les êtres inférieurs qui osaient fouler le même sol que lui.

_Mais maintenant j'arrive et le monde dérive.  
Tu n'pourras pas survivre car de sang je m'enivre._

Ceux qui essayaient de l'arrêter, de leurs tentatives aussi vaines que désespérées, étaient retrouvés en plusieurs morceaux.

_La terreur maintenant t'escorte.  
Le royaume de la peur qui ouvre ses portes._

Lui, Orochimaru. La simple mention de son nom faisait trembler de peur les plus puissants ninjas. Terrez-vous, cachez-vous, protégez-vous si vous tenez à votre vie ! Enfin, pour le cauchemars de tous, il était de retour !

* * *

Sasuke : Psychopathe...

Naruto : Waouh, pour une fois que ça parle pas de yaoi ! Je ne t'en pensais pas capable !

Orochimaru : Mouahahahahahahahaha ! Je suis Dieu !

Light : Non, c'est moi !

Crisa : Bon, je prends mes cachets et retourne dans mon hôpital psychiatrique, c'est ça ?

Sasuke : Ouais.

Crisa : Bande de méchants !

Orochimaru : C'est notre métier ! Mouahahahahahahahahaha !


End file.
